When i met her again 1
by Crazyhollic
Summary: So this chapter is about a boy, whose dad had came back to his life again. His parents gets separated when he was small. Now his Dad had came back because of her daughter


CHAPTER 1 – SPECIAL MEETING

It was my first day at Sunshine High school. I reached the class not on time because last night I was playing games and go to bed lately. I got detention by professor HIKE. So I reached the school's campus after completing my classes. Someone called me from back {hey Morris; I heard from Cassidy that you got detention on first day}. I looked backed and saw it was Michal my neighbor hood friend, we are in the same school.

{SO MY NAME IS MORRIS FORD. I AM 15 YEAR OLD BOY WHO LIVES IN HIS MOTHER'S HOMETOWN SUN SHINE IN SICAAGO. I AND MY MOTHER CAME HERE LAST WEEK; MY PARENTS WERE SEPERATED WHEN I WAS TOO YOUNG AROUD 7, SO I REMEMBERED ONLY SOME MEMORIES OF MY DAD. I ALSO HAVE AN ELDER SISTER, COURT GIVE THE CUSTODY OF MY SISTER TO MY DAD. BEFORE COMING HERE WE LIVED IN UK. MY MOTHER STRICTLY DOESN'T ALLOW ME TO TOUCH ANY BELONGING OF MY DAD OR SAW PICTURE OF HIM. MY DAD IS A WEALTHY BUSINESSMAN IN UK. I HAVE TWO CLOSE FRIENDS MICHAL AND CASSIDY.}

After my detention I straightway reached to CYBERSPACE {it was located near RPP UNIVERSITY, 4092 STREET of Sunshine city. It is a café and a gaming parlor for teens} There I met my friends Michal and Cassidy. I am late there after spending half an hour, my friends leaved as they are late for their homework and Michal for football practice. That day I leaved the cyberspace at 8 pm. From inside I was scared of my mom because on my first day of new school I got detention and after that I was 3 hours late for home. My house is 15 minutes walking distance from cyberspace. Finally at home as expected I got lectures from my mother about sincereness. She told me that I am behaving badly like my dad [in my mind; that day I understand why my parents are separated]. But truly from inside I loved my mom and for day I don't have any idea. {My mother never gave me an answer about him}

Next day again I woke up late for my school. As expected from my side, I was late for home last day and doing my homework whole night. That day I got a short cut for my school. For the first time in my life I reach school before the bell. I found some professor with principal in bad mood. They are talking about new trusty and principal. I ignored that and leaved for the mathematics lecture. {What a high school student can do with the new trusty so I ignored that} during the mid of lecture the school management leader had made an announcement for all students to assemble in auditorium. Principal of our school was standing on stage. He started boring lecture on his life as a principal of this school. Then come the main point; he resigned from his post and announced the new principal and trusty. First he called MR. Jack Fernandez. He started again a lecture on development of school. Then come the turn of trusty, our exe principal announced his name James ford. {what a co-incidence? Same name as of my dad]

When he came out I was surprised. He was none other than my dad. I told all this to Michal. After school I waited 2 and half hours with Michal for a conversation with my day. [As he was new so had lot and lots of work in management] we entered in my dad's office.

Dad – oh! Son, why you came here? Do you have any problem in school?

Me – Is it some kind of joke? Why are you here? If I tell all this to mom, I have to leave this school

Dad –What? These are your manners to talk with your dad.

Me – sorry, But please answer my question? Why are you here in this high school?

Michal – sir he told me that you are businessmen, so how you became trusty of this school?

Dad – I don't have any answer to this write now.

Me – You can't say like this. You have to answer now.

Dad – you both go home now, I have some important meetings. Talk to you later.

Me – you will not told anyone that I am your son.

Dad – but, why?

Me – I don't want any special treatment in school. And we will not going to talk in school.

Dad – do you guys want an ice cream?

Michal – yes

Me – we are not kids now. We don't want.

Michal – Can we leave now; I have football practice at 5 pm.

Me – Yes we are late. We have to leave now.

Dad – Can I drop you son?

Me – No I will go by myself.

Dad – fine.

After leaving office of my dad, I straight go to home. Mom was not at home. I have a spare key. When I entered home I want something to eat. As I reached kitchen I found a note of my mother on fridge. She had gone for shopping and will be late for home. I ate a banana and toast with cheese while watching TV. At 11'52 pm the bell rings, she was my mom.

ME – why are you late today?

Mom – I have to say something to you. We are going to your dad's house next week

Me – but, why we have to go there.

Mom – I will not going to hide something from you. I found your dad today in sun shine city mall.

{Conversation of mom and dad in mall.}

Mom – I was searching for new curtains. Suddenly someone from my back called my name. It was your dad.

Dad – hello. We met after so long.

Mom- Are you here for a business meeting.

Dad- what kind of people you both are.

Mom – who?

Dad – our son? No hello, no hii. Only thing is why you are here.

Mom – We are not together now, so I don't think that it is important. Where my daughter is, I want to meet her.

Dad – she will come here next week.

Mom – why, you are staying in this city.

Dad- Morris doesn't tell you. I am the new trusty of his school.

Mom – but why you are doing this? You are businessmen. Do not require this job.

Dad – I come here because of riley.

{When my parents are separated, me and riley were also separated. My custody was given to mom and for riley, she lives with dad.}

Dad – she was feeling bad as all of her friends live with their mother and she lives without a mother.

Mom – this is not the answer to my question? Why you leaved your work, and buy this school.

Dad – do you have any problem about my life?

Mom – sorry I forget, you have lots of work and don't have time for others. I am leaving now.

Dad – that is not what I mean. I can't tell you now.

Mom – fine. Can you share me the contact number of Riley?

Dad – fine, Will you do me a favor? Riley wants to live with you. Can you both come to our house for a week?

Mom – I know all your dirty tricks, what do you think? You will make me impress buy all this shitly drama. I will not going anywhere and for riley, she can live with us at our home. Where you are not allowed.

Dad – that's what you think about me. I am not interested in any patch ups now. Please, it is for Riley. You just can't spend a week with her.

Mom – ok fine, but only for riley.

Dad – thanks to understand my situation. Can we have a coffee together?

Mom – no, I don't want any coffee write now.

Dad – ok, can I drop you home?

Mom – no

Dad – fine, why your answer is always no?

Mom – does it matter?

Dad – fine, give me your address, this weekend I will come to pick you both. Then in morning we all will go to airport to welcome Riley

Mom – Now I am leaving its late 9"45 now.

{Closed conversation between mom and dad}

I said to mom why you are ready for all this. I don't want to go anywhere. She said to me you have to do this for your sister. You are living with me but what about her? I have not met her since she was 7.

Chapter one Ends


End file.
